


Come Back Home

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And then Tina has a kind of panic attack, But then more tooth rotting fluff, Fluff, Kinda, Mention of death potion scene, More info about that part in the notes!!!, Newt's mom is great, Period Typical Sexism, Pretty fuckin fluffy ngl, Slow Burn, Some angst at one point, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: “You really do love her, don't you?”“Who?”“Your Tina who was just here, Newt. Who else?”OR: Newt brings Tina to his brother's weddingTitle is a song by Two Door Cinema Club





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S A POSSIBLE TRIGGER FOR TRAUMA! There's mention of the death potion scene and talk about it. I don't know if a mention of a trauma trigger can trigger other people, but just in case I will have "••warning for possible trigger coming up••" and "••end of possible trigger warning••" instead of the regular "•" inbewtween sections of the story before AND after those two sections of the story.
> 
> There's nothing important to the plot that will be missed, but if you do skip it and would like to know, please feel free to leave a comment and I can fill you in ^-^
> 
> Also, please please p l e a s e tell me if I write the part with Tina struggling with trauma wrong. I haven't had experience with it and I really don't want to portray it wrong. I have absolutely no intention of glorifying it or portraying it completely wrong.
> 
> EDIT: also, I'm not completely happy with how I've written Theseus' character??? It'll change in upcoming fics probably
> 
> And, needless to say, this does not follow the recently released canon things about Theseus' relationship from Crimes of Grindlewald

_November 12, 1927_

_Dearest brother,_

_I do hope this letter finds you- I do not know where you are staying in New York._

_I hope you have not forgotten the wedding you said you would attend and be best man at- my wedding._

_Mother would very much like to see you as well, Newt. You barely visited while you were finishing up your manuscript, and then you were off straight to New York._

_We did, however, get the books and note you sent. I see mother got the second copy from the press- is there a girl there in America, Newton?_

_If there is, she is more than welcome to accompany you to the wedding._

_-Theseus_

•

Newt groans.

“What you got there?” Tina asks, sitting down next to Newt, coffee in hand.

“Letter from my brother.” Newt’s head falls into his hands. “I completely forgot.”

“About what?” 

“My brother's wedding. It's in a few days, and I already said I'd be best man.”

“What happened to ‘my brother and I don't have a close relationship’?”

Newt waves his hand. “That was more when we were younger.” He sees Tina looking at him with an eyebrow raised. “It's complicated.”

“You sound like someone in a rough relationship, Newt. It's your brother. You should go.”

Newt mumbles something.

“What?”

Newt locks eyes with Tina. “Only if you'll come with.” 

Tina smiles. “Of course.”

“Really? You realize that…”

“That I'll be meeting your parents when they have no idea who I am let alone you're seeing someone?” Tina takes a sip of coffee. “Yeah, I realize that.”

Newt smiles at her statement. “Well, Theseus has a hunch that there's a girl. It's because I gave my mother the second copy of my book.”

Tina shrugs. “He's not wrong.”

“But that makes him _right_.” Newt groans.

“Aww, is it really that hard being the youngest?” Tina mocks, suppressing a laugh.

“Shut up.” Newt retorts, also suppressing a laugh.

Tina kisses Newt’s cheek. “Never.”

•

“Don't worry about me.”

“Queenie, you know I worry.”

“Well, you don't need to, okay?”

Tina sighs, a smile on her face. “Alright.”

Queenie hugs her sister. “Have fun, Teen.”

Tina hugs Queenie back tighter. “I'll try.” 

“You will.” 

“Ready, Tina?” Newt asks, waiting by the door, case in hand and coat on.

Tina nods and picks up her own small bag. 

“See you in a few days, Queenie.” 

•

“Welcome to England, Tina.” Newt says as Tina steps out of the fireplace.

“Do you really use floo that much?” Tina asks, looking at all of the fireplaces set up in the Ministry.

Newt shrugs. “It's a quick way to get places.”

Tina opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted when a booming voice is directed at them.

“Newton!” 

Coming towards the couple is a man who looks very similar to Newt, but has a different build and seems a little taller. 

“Hi Thee.” Newt says as his brother crushes him in a hug. 

“And who's this?” Theseus asks after letting go of the younger Scamander. 

“Theseus, er, this is Porpentina Goldstein.” Newt’s eyes dart around the room and Tina notices that he hasn't actually looked straight at his brother yet. She starts to understand the ‘complicated relationship’ Newt feels between himself and his brother.

“Tina.” she says, holding out her hand for Theseus to shake. 

“Ah, so you're the reason my brother hastily made his way back to New York, correct?” 

“I had a promise of giving her my book to keep.” Newt says. 

Theseus smiles and nods. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Goldstein. Do you work for MACUSA?”

“Yes, I'm an auror.” Tina says. “And, please, Tina is fine.”

“An auror! By any chance, are you the one who arrested Newt last year?”

“How do you-”

“I’m the head auror here.” Theseus says. “Usually if something big happens at other Ministries, I hear about it. Especially when it has to do with my little brother.” He looks at his watch. “Well, I should be heading back to my office- I only had time to say hello.” He claps Newt on the back. “I'll see you back at home, Newt.” 

Newt nods. 

“It was nice talking to you, Tina. I'd love to hear about auror work in America soon.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Tina says politely.

Newt straightens out and seems less nervous as his brother leaves.

“Well, let's go to where we'll be staying, shall we?” Newt says, turning to Tina and taking her hand.

“Newt, is everything okay with you and your brother?” Tina asks, ignoring what Newt just said.

“Yes, yes. Everything's fine.” His eyes dart away from the woman in front of him.

“You feel like you're inferior around him, don't you, Newt.” Tina says. When she doesn't get a reply, she continues. “He does seem to have a very large presence and I can see how he's daunting being the head auror and everything, but he also really does seem to care about you, Newt.

“Just because people see you differently than him doesn't mean you're not as good as him. It must've been hard living in your brother's shadow, though.”

Newt is silent for a second then says, “You sure you're not a legilimens as well, Tina?”

Tina laughs. “No, I've just gotten used to your body language.” She unclasps their hands and hooks her arm around his. “Now, I think we're blocking traffic standing in the middle of the Ministry, so we should probably go.”

•

“We're staying _here_?!” Tina exclaims, her mouth agape, when she takes in her surroundings.

In front of her is a large house- a mansion in her eyes- and an even bigger field and forest around it.

“Er, yeah. We can stay somewhere else if you'd rather-”

“No, no. This is fine, it's just… _wow_.” She turns to Newt. “You've been here before?”

Newt smiles sheepishly. “Well, I grew up here, so yeah.”

Suddenly everything clicks for Tina. His family being in the gossip section, Newt knowing how to dance _really well._ Newt was raised in high class society.

“That's… _wow_.” Tina repeats. 

“Wait until you see the hippogriff paddocks. My mother raises and breeds them.”

Tina smiles. “Explains where you got your love of magical creatures.” She intertwines their hands together. “Lead the way, Mr. Scamander!”

“Just a warning,” Newt starts as they walk towards the house, “my mother _really_ talk.”

Tina smiles. “I'm sure I'll be fine.” 

Newt smiles as well and places a chaste kiss on Tina’s lips, then knocks on the door.

They hear some shuffling behind the door, and then it swings open to reveal a short woman-at least a full foot shorter than Newt- with curly, gray and red hair pulled into a tight bun. 

“Newton!” The woman throws open her arms and gathers her youngest son up in a hug. 

“Hello mum.” Newt says, hugging her back, his case still in hand.

Mrs. Scamander steps back to look at Newt, but notices Tina as well.

“Newt, you brought a friend!” she exclaims.

“Mum, this is Porpentina Goldstein.” 

“Just Tina.” Tina says, holding out her hand. Instead of shaking it, though, Mrs. Scamander pulls her into a hug as well. 

She steps back again. “It's very nice to meet one of Newt’s friends!” 

“It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Scamander.” Tina says.

“Oh please, call me Amelia.” Amelia says with the wave of her hand. “You're American, no?”

Tina nods. “I'm an auror for MACUSA.”

“Why don't we go inside, mum. It's kind of chilly out here.” Newt says before the conversation can continue. 

“Oh! Of course, of course. I talk too much.” Amelia says. “I'll have Tizzy make up a room for you, Tina. Tizzy?” she calls into the house.

Suddenly a house elf appears in front of them. 

“Madame Scamander, what can I do for you?”

“Can you please set up a room for Miss Goldstein and put her bag in there?” She turns to Newt. “Would you like your case in your room, sweetie?”

Newt shakes his head. “I can hold on to it.”

“Your bag, Miss?” Tina looks down to see the elf holding her hand out. 

“Thank you.” Tina says, handing her bag over.

“So, how did you two become friends?” Amelia asks, walking into another room with Newt and Tina following behind. 

She sits down, and the couple sits on the couch in front of her. 

“We met on my first trip to New York.” Newt says. “I thought I had told you, but I guess I didn't visit much while I was working on my manuscript.”

“No, you were rarely here. You really hunkered down to write that.” Amelia raises an eyebrow. “Your first trip to New York...didn't you get arrested then, Newt?”

Newt goes red as Tina stifles a laugh.

“I was the one who took him in, actually.” Tina says. 

“Well, Newt did always have a knack for getting in trouble.”

“Mum!” Newt exclaims while Tina breaks out into laughter. Amelia laughs as well.

“I'm just teasing.” she says. “Except, I would like to know the reasoning why I didn't get the very first copy of your book, Newton.” Her tone sounds serious but has a joking undertone to it.

“I'm afraid that's my fault.” Tina says. “And probably the reason why he spent so much time only working on his book and not visiting.”

“Oh?” Amelia says, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I promised Tina I'd give her a copy of my book in person, and I didn't want to wait long for that to happen.” Newt says. 

“Oh!” Amelia exclaims. “This is the Tina from your dedication?” 

Newt nods.

Amelia chuckles. “Your brother thinks you two are together. I'd talk to him if you don't want that rumor spreading.”

Tina looks at Newt. “Does the news from America not reach here?” She already knows the answer.

“Er, no.” Newt says, scratching the back of his neck. “According to England, I'm still an ‘eligible bachelor’ as they'd say.”

Amelia’s eyes widen in sudden realization. “Newton, have you forgot to tell me something in your letters?”

Newt smiles sheepishly. “Possibly?” 

“Looks like both my boys have finally found someone!”

“Mum, we're just dating-”

Amelia ignores her son and directs her words to Tina. “They always did do these kind of things in their own time. Why, Theseus is almost 37 and just now getting married!” 

“ _Mum_!” 

Amelia laughs, Tina chuckling a little as well.  
“Well, it is _very_ good to meet you, Tina. I'm sure Newt would love to show you around the estate- especially the hippogriffs. I'm assuming you've been in that case of his.” Tina nods. “I'll be in the kitchen if you two need me.”

Amelia leaves the room, leaving just Newt and Tina on the couch.

“I like her.” Tina says after a beat of silence, a smile on her face.

Newt smiles as well and kisses her. “I'm glad.” 

•

“Come in!” Tina calls when she hears a knock on her door. 

The door opens and Amelia walks in. 

“Hello,” she says, “I just thought I'd come tell you dinner will be ready soon. I thought you and Newt would still be walking around or in his case, though.”

Tina smiles. “I helped him a little in the case after he showed me around. It's a very nice area here.”

“Thank you, dear.” Amelia smiles. “I'm sure Theseus will pull Newt out of his little world, but if you don't see him by the time you head down to dinner, would you mind checking on him?”

“Can do.” 

•

Newt is feeding the mooncalves and humming to himself when his brother creeps up on him. 

“Newt,” Theseus says, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. 

“Merlin’s beard!” Newt exclaims, almost dropping the bucket. Frightened, the mooncalves run back up their hill. 

Newt turns to Theseus and sees the small smirk on his face.

“You were always easy to spook.” Theseus says.

“Shut up.” Newt says, a teasing undertone in his words. He starts walking back to his shed. “I'm assuming you're here because dinner is ready?”

“And to see how your ecosystem-in-a-case is doing.” Theseus says, following him. “I saw your pictures inside- no more Leta, huh?”

Newt grabs a rag and rubs it over his hands. “She's in the past. I've found other friends…”

“Friends who actually care?”

“She did care.”

“No, Newt. She didn't.”

Newt turns on his heel to face Theseus. “I’d rather not talk about this.”

Theseus doesn't get a chance to respond, because the door of the shed opens to reveal Tina. 

“Newt, your mom wanted me to make sure you weren't dead or anything.” she says. “Dinner is ready.”

“I'll be right up, dear.” Newt says. He places a quick kiss on her cheek. 

Tina is slightly taken aback by the new pet name, but smiles nonetheless. She goes back into the shed and when Theseus hears the lid of the case close, he speaks up again.

“You really do love her, don't you?”

“Who?”

“Your Tina who was just here, Newt. Who else?”

Newt blushes slightly, but nods. 

_His Tina._

•

When Tina enters the dining room, there are three people already around the table. Amelia she knows, but there's also a man around the same age as Newt’s mother and a woman a few years older than herself.

“Tina!” Amelia exclaims when she sees her. “I'm assuming my boys are taking their time?”

Tina nods. 

The man stands up and walks over to Tina, holding out his hand. “Phineus Scamander, Theseus and Newton’s father.”

Tina shakes his hand, feeling very awkward. “Tina Goldstein.” she says. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scamander.” Tina wishes Newt was with her right now.

And suddenly that wish comes true. 

Tina feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see Newt smiling at her- she smiles back. 

“Have you had a chance to meet Marguerite?” Theseus asks, walking over to the where the woman- Marguerite- is.

“Not yet.” Tina says, shaking her head.

“Maggie, Theseus’ fiancée.” Maggie says. 

Tina smiles. “It's good to meet you as well.” she says. 

Amelia claps her hands. “Well, now that introductions are over, how about we start dinner?” 

•

The dinner conversation starts with Theseus talking about the Ministry, his father butting in every now and then with his past experience as an auror and head of the Magical Law Enforcement department. 

And then it steers towards Tina.

“But Tina, surely being in auror in America is different?” Theseus asks. 

“Well, from what I've heard it's pretty similar. Just different laws to enforce.” Tina says, focusing more on her food than the people around her. She feels Newt give her arm a reassuring squeeze and she smiles. 

“Oh! You're an auror too?” Maggie exclaims. “Woman aurors in the Ministry are very rare. How many of your colleagues are women?”

“Quite a few.” Tina says. She smiles. “I've always tried to get my sister interested in auror work, but she wants nothing to do with that.”

“Sounds like what Phineus tried to do with Newt.” Amelia says. 

Newt shuffles in his seat uncomfortably at the comment. 

“So, how long have you and Newt known each other?” Maggie says suddenly.

Tina is taken aback by the quick topic change, and Newt seems to have been as well, because his fork stops in midair. 

“Oh, uh…” Tina trails off, thinking about how long it's been.

“A year exactly.” Newt says. “Last November was when I visited New York.”

“We've mostly communicated through letters, being in different countries and everything.” Tina says. 

“Oh, that sounds miserable!” Maggie exclaims. “If I had to only talk to Thee with letters I'd go insane! But I would assume it would be easier as friends.” 

The topic changes again, but Tina can't help but think about what Maggie said. 

She and Newt weren't… _together_ when writing back and forth, but now….it could be harder.

Tina is snapped out of her thoughts when she feels Newt’s hand intertwine with hers under the table.

“You good?”

Tina turns to look at him, smiles, and nods.

But truthfully, she doesn't know.

•

“So, you've met my family- what do you think?” Newt asks later that evening while Tina is helping him in the case.

“They're nice.” Tina says. “How long have you known Maggie?”

Newt shrugs. “Thee first introduced her to everyone a year or two ago. She's a half-blood, so my dad wasn't super thrilled at first. Him and his side of the family are kind of traditional.” He chuckles. “But she really does speak her mind. I haven't talked with her _too_ much, but it seems like she doesn't have a filter. I'm sorry if she says anything.”

“It's okay.” Tina nods and fiddles with one of the pictures on Newt's desk.

Newt puts down what he's working on and walks over to Tina. “Hey, what's wrong?” he asks, tilting her head towards her. “You've been quiet and seeming a little down ever since dinner. Did she say something? Did my father say something? He's not always the nicest-”

“No, no. Not at all.” Tina says, shaking her head and cutting Newt off. “It's stupid, really, I'm fine.”

Newt kisses Tina on the nose, causing her face to scrunch up. She lets a small giggle escape her lips.

“Nothing you say is stupid, Tina.” Newt says, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Well, prepare to be surprised.” Tina jokes. “It's just that, at some point you'll have to come back here and I'll be in New York. It was hard just communicating through letters then, but now…”

“It'll be harder because we've admitted feelings for each other.” Newt finishes the sentence for her.

“Yeah.”

“We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it, my dear.” 

Tina lifts up her head and smiles at Newt.

“You're great.”

“Well, I'm glad you think that way, because you're kind of stuck with me right now.” Newt says, smiling. 

They're both silent for a second until Tina speaks up again. “Hey, Newt? Is everything okay between you and your dad? You seem more guarded around him than Theseus.”

“Oh, er…” Newt looks at his feet. “He's never really… been happy with my decisions. He always wanted me to be like Theseus- that's why I always felt lesser than him I guess- so when I got kicked out of Hogwarts well… I don't think I'm supposed to know this but I overheard him and my mum talking… I think he wanted to disown me.

“Theseus always seemed to take his side in things, but we've smoothed things over over the years. My father, well, he's probably okay with everything now only because my ‘hobby’ made me a best selling author.”

Tina frowns. “I'm so sorry, Newt.” she says. “I'm sorry I asked… it was really none of my business.”

“I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to, Tina.” Newt says. “You deserve to know more about me- I haven't really told you about my childhood.”

Tina kisses Newt. “What better place to learn about it than in the house you grew up in?”

“Exactly, my dear.”

•

Tina wakes up to the unfamiliar room and is confused until she remembers where exactly she is. Ripping herself out of bed, she gets dressed and goes downstairs. 

As she's getting closer to the dining room, she can hear Amelia and Maggie chatting.

“...and here's Theseus with the hippogriffs for the first time.”

“Aww.”

Tina walks in and sees Amelia showing Maggie baby pictures of Theseus- she chuckles to herself; Newt’s mom is _definitely_ the kind of mom who'd do that.

Amelia hears her and looks up to see Tina smiling. She smiles as well.

“I have some of Newt if you'd like to see.” she says.

Tina laughs. “Maybe later.” 

“Ah, well, sit down! As you can see there's pastries out already,” she motions across the table, “but I can get you some tea as well if you'd like.”

“Tina likes coffee, mum.” Newt says, walking into the room. He places a kiss on Tina’s cheek. “I'll get some for you, dear.” He walks through the adjacent door into the kitchen, leaving Tina red in the face with the other two women.

“You two are together?” Maggie asks, sounding excited at this new information.

Tina can't help but see her sister in the woman in front of her as she nods. 

“So, Tina, I have a question for you.” Amelia says, realizing Tina isn't super comfortable with this conversation. “In Newton’s dedication, along with you he lists two other people. Who are they, may I ask?”

“My sister Queenie and her fiancé Jacob. Except Jacob is a no-maj, I mean, muggle, and the American laws are very strict.”

“Ah! That's who Newt had told me about!” Amelia says, clapping her hands together. “Well, they're always welcome here if the need or want arises.”

Tina smiles. “Thank you so much, really. It means a lot.” 

Amelia smiles as Newt walks back into the room, a steaming mug in one hand and a cup of tea for himself.

Tina takes the coffee with a “Thank you” and proceeds to take a sip. 

It's not New York coffee, but it'll do.

“How were the creatures?” Tina asks.

“Good, except the erumpent has been acting strange recently. I think she's itching for a mate.” Newt grabs a pastry and starts eating. “Dougal’s fleas are gone though.” he says, his mouth full.

“Newt, you're an adult, why are you chewing and talking at the same time?!” his mother scolds.

Newt swallows the food. “Sorry, mum.”

Amelia puts her hands on the table and stands up. 

“Well, some more guests and family members will be coming today, so I am going to tidy up some more.” she says. “It's going to be busy, so it's up to all of you to figure out lunch for yourselves.” And with that, she leaves the room.

“Lunch in the case?” Newt asks Tina without hesitation. 

“I'd love to.” Tina says, smiling.

“Newt, would you mind if I visited your famed case sometime?” Maggie asks. “If it's not a bother, of course.”

“No, it's not a bother at all.” Newt says. “How about you and Theseus join us for lunch?”

“Really?” Maggie asks. Newt nods. “I'll talk to Thee- he might be working- but thank you, Newt. We haven't really gotten a chance to talk, have we?”

Newt shakes his head. “I don't believe so.”

“Well, we have quite a bit to catch up on during lunch.” Maggie stands up. “I'm going to go help your mum.” And then she's gone, leaving just Newt and Tina in the room.

“You're in a chipper mood today, Mr. Scamander.” Tina says, poking Newt in the chest.

“What can I say? I'm back at home, with my favorite person in the world.” Newt says, followed by a kiss.

“You flatter me, Newt.” Tina says, laughing. She buries her head in Newt’s neck.

_I love you._

•

“I don't see why you're making such a fuss out of this.” Tina says as she helps Newt transfigure a table and chairs. “It's just your brother and your soon-to-be sister-in-law.”

Newt folds a table cloth over the table. “Yes, but, I haven't had a proper sit down and talk with either of them.” he says. “I'm just… nervous I guess.”

Tina places a hand on Newt's shoulder. “There's no need to be nervous, Newt. It's just your brother.” she repeats.

“Newt?” Theseus’ voice comes from the shed. 

Tina gives Newt a quick kiss. “You'll be fine.” She starts walking towards the shed.

And Newt smiles. 

Because now he doesn't have to do things he's nervous about alone.

Because now he has Tina.

**_••warning for possible trauma trigger coming up••_**

“Wait, where did you go to school, Tina?” Maggie asks as the four of them eat in the case.

Tina smirks. “Only the best wizarding school in the world- Ilvermorny.”

Newt rolls his eyes. “I still think you're wrong, dear. Hogwarts is the best.” 

“Well, have either of you been to the other school?” Maggie asks.

Newt and Tina both blush. “No.” they say at the same time, sounding like toddlers who just got in trouble.

Maggie and Theseus both laugh. 

“We had that same debate.” Theseus says. “ _I_ say Hogwarts is the best.”

“And I say Beauxbatons is better.” Maggie says.

“You're from France?” Newt asks. He realizes how little he knows about the woman his brother is marrying tomorrow. 

Maggie shakes her head. “Germany. I was supposed to go to Durmstrang like my cousins, but my parents do not like that school. But because Beauxbatons don't accept students from Germany, my family moved to Belgium so both my brother and I could go.”

“So how'd you and Theseus meet?” Tina asks. 

“I was working for the French Ministry when they decided to relocate some staff to London.” Maggie explains. “I ended up being positioned as the Auror Secretary, and the rest, as they say, is history.” She takes a sip of water. “What about you and Newt? You met in New York, right?”

Tina snorts. “I'm afraid it's not as simple as that.”

By now Newt is red in the face. 

“I arrested him because his niffler,” Tina points towards the niffler den, “got out and caused mayhem at a bank.”

“It's not a normal story of meeting someone.” Newt says. “Especially with the whole ‘being sentenced to death the next day’ thing.” Newt realizes he misspoke when it gets eerily silent- the creatures not even making noise. 

Tina looks down at the table, then up at Theseus and Maggie. 

“Well, it was...it was great getting to know you two better.” she says. She can tell Newt is looking at her with worry, but she avoids looking at him or at anything near him. “I, uh, I'm going to go rest a bit before helping Amelia.” She gets up from the table.

As Tina gets to the shed, Newt finally finds his voice again. 

“Tina-” 

But she's already entered and closed the door to the shed.

“Merlin’s beard why can't I learn to shut up.” Newt mutters to himself before standing up.

“Newt, is everything okay?” Theseus asks.

Newt shakes his head. “It's… it's a long story. But I think I accidentally resurfaced some very, _very_ bad memories. I really don't mean to kick you out, and it's not that I don't trust you guys down here without me but-”

“But you'd like us to leave so you can go talk to her.” Maggie says, cutting Newt off. She gives him a soft smile. “It's alright, Newt. We understand.” 

Newt presses his lips into a line and gives a quick nod. Then he's off towards the shack and out of the case.

•

Tina crosses the hall to her room, shrinks behind the now closed door, and just _breaks._

She hasn't thought about what happened in that death room in a while, but Newt bringing it up again…

She knows he didn't mean to. It probably just slipped. She's not even mad at him. Just mad at herself. 

Mad at herself for getting all worked up about this.

Queenie’s voice rings in her ears.

_Teenie, it was a traumatizing experience… it's gonna hurt. You're not weak. You're the strongest person I know._

But she can't help feeling like she's weak. It happened a _year_ ago. But a year isn't that long now that she thinks about it…

Suddenly there's a knock on her door. Tina stands up and quickly wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Tina? I saw you run out of Newt’s room and slam the door. Is everything alright?” It's Amelia’s voice.

Tina nods before remembering the woman outside can't see her.

“I'm alright!” Tina’s voice betrays her with a crack at the end of her sentence. 

She then hears another door close and some muffled voices in the hall. She catches some of what is being said.

“...okay?”

“...something...said…”

“-ewt!”

“...know!...stupid…-istake.”

“...-lk to her.”

There's a few more noises that sound like someone walking away and a loud exhale. Then there's another knock on her door.

When she doesn't answer, the person on the other side of the door speaks. 

“Tina? Darling? I'm so sorry about what I said. I wasn't- I wasn't thinking. At all. I was nervous and just talking and then _that_ slipped out and I'd love to make it up to yo-”

Newt is cut off when Tina flings the door open and throws herself into Newt’s arms, tears falling down her face. 

“Tina…” Newt says, stunned by what just happened. He kisses the top of her head and picks her up to bring her to her bed, closing the door behind him.

After setting Tina down first, Newt sits next to her on the edge of the large bed. Tina immediately curls up into him. 

“So close….almost _died._ ” Tina gets out a few words between sobs. 

Newt hums quietly, moving his hand through her hair. 

“I'm,” _sniff_ , “sorry.” 

Newt’s hand stops in midair. “No.” 

Tina lifts her head up to look at him, eyes red and puffy, and she runs a finger under her nose with a sniff.

“What?” she asks. 

Newt looks Tina directly in the eyes. “ _No_.” he repeats. “Do _not_ apologize. There is absolutely _no_ reason for you to say you're sorry. You have every right to be shaken up about this. You are _not weak_. I made a mistake, I know I did. I don't care if you don't blame me,” Newt says quickly when he sees Tina opening her mouth in protest. “But I still made a mistake. I wasn't thinking, and… I just said it. 

“You, my dear, should never have had to go through something like that, but unfortunately you did. It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt for a long time, possibly forever. But you _never_ have to suffer through it alone. You have Queenie and Jacob… you have _me._

“I caught you, Tina. And I sure as _hell_ am not letting you go.” 

Tina lets a small, watery smile form on her face. 

“Thank you.” she practically whispers. “Newt. I...I,” _I love you._ A thick silence hangs in the air. “Thank you.”

Newt smiles and pulls Tina back into his arms, his chin resting atop her head. 

“Can we… can we just stay here for a little longer before helping your mom?” Tina asks, sniffling a bit still.

“Of course, love.”

**_••end of possible trauma trigger warning••_**

They ended up falling asleep. Tina first, and as Newt tried to move her into a more comfortable position, she pulled him down next to her. Newt gave in to his koala-like girlfriend’s protests to him sitting up and eventually fell asleep as well.

Newt only awakes with a startle when he hears knocking on the door.

“Tina? Tina, do you know where Newton is? Tina?” It's his mother's voice.

Newt looks next to him to see Tina stir, still asleep. He smiles, brushes a piece of her hair out of her face, and kisses her forehead before standing up.

He opens the door and quickly puts a finger to his lips to signal his mom to be quiet. 

Amelia quickly catches on and nods with a smile.

“It's almost dinner and everyone who is staying over is here.” she whispers. “So that means your cousins and Maggie's parents and brother. I'd appreciate it if you could get ready and be down soon, but only if everything is okay with you two.”

“I'll talk to Tina. I'll at least pop in for a second.” Newt says. He yawns and runs a hand through his hair.

“Good, because everyone is asking about your book.” Amelia rolls her eyes. “You think they could just read it themselves.” 

Newt smiles. “Is Edward here?”

“Oh, yes. And I think he's very excited to see cousin Newt and all of his creatures.”

“I'll see what I can do.” Newt says. He hears rustling behind him and a small “Newt?” 

Amelia smiles. “If I don't see you in an hour I'll check on you two again.” She winks.

“ _Mum_!” Newt exclaims a little too loudly, appalled at what his mother had just suggested.

“I'm teasing you, sweetie.” And with that, she walks back down the hall.

“Newt?” Tina repeats. Newt turns around and smiles as he walks over to her. 

“How was your sleep?” he asks, sitting down next to her. 

Tina rubs her eyes with the heel of her palms. “I didn't realize I fell asleep.” she says, yawning. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, mum was just telling me dinner is soon and everyone is here.” 

Tina springs up in bed. “Oh! I was going to help her set up and everything! And instead I slept!”

“Tina, it's quite alright.” Newt says. “My mother is a very understanding person.”

“I know I just… feel bad.” Tina says, frowning.

“Well, are you feeling better?” 

Tina thinks for a moment. “I… I think so.” 

“Enough to pop in to say hello and grab a bite to eat?” 

Tina nods. “How many questions are they gonna ask me?”

Newt chuckles and takes Tina's hand. “Quite a few, I would think. But I can answer for you if you'd like. And if you are ever feeling uncomfortable or overwhelmed, just say so and I can say we have to feed the creatures.”

Tina smiles and kisses him. “Thank you.”

•

“Newton! Fashionably late I see?” a man sitting in the chair facing the entrance says when he sees Newt enter the room.

“Hello, Samuel.” Newt responds with a sheepish smile. “One of my cousins.” he whispers to Tina. 

“And who's this?” another man asks, seeing Tina.

Before Newt can respond to his relative, though, a child's voice takes over the room.

“Newt!” A small kid, maybe nine or ten, runs over to Newt and hugs him- well, more like his legs. 

“Eddy! How are you?” Newt asks, ruffling the kid's hair.

“Good!” Edward says, looking up at Newt with wide eyes. “I've read your book so many times! I wanna be a magi- magizoolist when I grow up!” 

Newt chuckles at the mispronunciation of his occupation.

“He's been pestering us for a kneazle and puffskein ever since.” Samuel says. Tina assumes the kid- Eddy- is Samuel’s kid.

Tina smiles at the interaction between Newt and his young cousin. 

“We've already started, but I made sure to leave out a seat for you and Tina.” Amelia says. 

Newt and Tina nod and walk over to the chairs Amelia mentioned. 

The table is full, but it's big enough for everyone so it doesn't seem too crowded. With a quick glance around, Tina decides there's probably about ten people, not including herself and Newt. She reaches under the table to find his hand.

“We were just talking about your book, Newt.” Theseus says. “Your timing was great.”

“Oh, er, yeah. My book.” Newt says, obviously embarrassed. 

“As much as I loved our talk about how Newton outright tells people how to breed basilisks, I would very much like to know who is sitting with him.” the same relative who had asked about Tina earlier says.

“Oh, uh,” Newt says, a little more embarrassed. He didn't realize they'd be put on the spot this early on in the conversation.

“Tina Goldstein.” Tina says. “Auror for MACUSA in New York City.” 

“America?” an older woman says. “And an auror?” There's a tone of disgust in her voice.

“Aunt Hildegarde, Tina is a very good auror. She helped capture Grindelwald last year.” Theseus says. He knows his family isn't very progressive, so he tries to step in before anyone can say anything rude. It was hard enough getting his dad to accept that his fiancée is a half-blood.

The conversation gets steered away from Newt and Tina, and Newt makes a mental note to thank his brother. 

Later, as people are finishing up eating, Newt notices his little cousin starting to fall asleep. 

“Sam, I think Eddy is getting tired.” Newt says when there's a lull in the conversation.

“Oh, it is way past your bedtime!” the woman sitting next to Edward- his mom, Tina concludes- exclaims. “I can go put him to bed. I'll be back soon.”

“Lucille, let me. I have to go check on my creatures anyway.” Newt says, standing up. Tina stands up along with him. 

“Newt, it's quite alright-” Lucille starts to say.

“Can you read to me from your book?” Edward asks, eyes wide at the concept of his favorite cousin putting him to bed. 

“Of course.” Newt says, smiling. “Don't worry, Lu. Enjoy the rest of dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow.” 

“It was good meeting you all.” Tina adds with a small nod. She follows Newt and the young kid out of the room.

•

“...seen griffins before?”

“Mmhm! And they're not that scary. I was able to befriend one while I was in Greece.”

“Woah!”

Tina had changed into something more comfortable before walking past the many rooms to find Newt. She hears his voice along with a child's voice coming from a room with the door open.

She walks over and quietly leans on the door post to observe Newt putting his cousin to bed.

Edward yawns. “Can I go in your case tomorrow?”

Newt brings up the covers to the boy's chin. 

“Of course- as long as your parents are okay with it. I don't want to get in trouble with them.” Newt stands up and turns off the small light next to the bed. “Goodnight, Eddy.”

“Mmh. Night.” 

Newt turns around and is surprised to see Tina watching him, a smile spread across her face. 

“How long have you been there?” Newt whispers, walking out of the room and closing the door.

“Long enough to know that you have a griffin for a friend.” she says, an eyebrow raised. “How come I've never heard that story?”

Newt chuckles. “It's a long story, my dear.”

Tina hums in understanding. “Y’know, for not being a people person, you're very good with children, Newt.”

Newt shrugs. “I've had Dougal for a while and he's basically a smart toddler.” 

Tina laughs. 

“And I guess children's imaginations just make them more fond of magical creatures than adults.” Newt continues. “They're always so interested to hear about my work.”

“Cause you can't go an hour without talking about your beasts.” Tina says. She smiles. “It's a wonder as to why I put up with you.” 

“I wonder that every day.” Newt says, also smiling now.

“I'm joking!” Tina says, laughing. “I love hearing about magical creatures.” 

Newt kisses Tina. “And that's why I-” _I love you._ Silence. “That's why I am so glad that I, quite literally, bumped into you last year.”

Tina smiles and starts walking back down the hall. 

“Creatures won't feed themselves!” she calls over her shoulder.

Newt smiles. _Very glad indeed._

•

The next morning, Tina wakes up to urgent sounding knocking on her door.

She groans and groggily calls out, “Come in!” 

The door opens and a flustered looking Newt walks in.

“So sorry to wake you up, but I'm afraid my mother is going to need as much help as possible.” Newt says.

“With what?” Tina rubs her eyes. 

Newt chuckles. “Tina, the wedding is today.”

Tina throws the blankets off of her. 

“Oh god it must be crazy down there.” she says, pulling out clothes from her suitcase. “I'll get dressed and be down there in less than five minutes.” 

“Sounds good.” Newt says. 

•

“So sorry I didn't come down sooner.” Tina says, walking into the bustling kitchen. “What do you need me to do?”

“Oh, thank Merlin you're here, Tina.” Amelia says. She's moving around the whole kitchen, which is difficult because there are at least five witches and a house elf there with her. 

“There are too many people in here currently, but I'm pretty sure everyone out back could do with some help from a tough auror like you.”

“I'll see what I can do.” Tina says, smiling. 

She walks outside to a _mess._ Everyone is trying to get the tent up, but it's just not working. Yelling matches have started, and people are being blamed. 

Newt lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Tina.

“Tina, thank Merlin.” he says, walking up to her.

“Amelia said I could be of use out here.” Tina says. “And it sure looks like it.”

Newt nods. “The tent isn't going up, and everyone thinks it's because someone isn't casting the right spell.”

“Maybe you just need one more person.” Tina says, shrugging. “I can help.”

Newt runs his hand down his face in exasperation. “ _Of course._ ” he says. “We're all idiots!”

Tina laughs and walks up to where the wizards are gathered around. 

“I heard you were having trouble with the tent.” she says. “You probably just need an extra wand. I can help.”

One of the older men scoff. “And who thinks _you_ can help?” 

Tina crosses her arms. “ _What?_ ” There's a sting to her tone- a sting that would make any of the creatures know they're in trouble. When Newt is mad, no big deal, but when Tina is mad… 

“Us men can handle it, miss.” another man says. 

Tina opens her mouth to retort when Newt speaks up.

“We really do need another person for this, and Tina is more than qualified to help.” 

One of the men open his mouth to speak again before being interrupted by Theseus.

“Yes, we do need Tina’s help.” He turns to the other wizards. “And I frankly don't care if you think she shouldn't be helping, because this is _my_ wedding- not yours, okay?” 

No one says anything. 

Theseus puts his hands on his hips and smiles. “Good. Now, let's get this tent up.”

•

About an hour or two later, everything is set up outside. Hoping to be of more assistance, Tina heads back inside to find Amelia. 

She finds her still finishing up some of the treats for the reception, already in a fancy dress. 

“Need anymore help? Everything is finished outside.” Tina asks. 

Amelia jumps, not realizing Tina had entered the room.

“No, no. I'm pretty much finished here as well. More people will probably be arriving soon, anyway.”

_“More?”_

Amelia smiles. “Yes, dear. Theseus is quite popular here in London. The ‘war hero’ has quite a few friends.” 

“I could never imagine that many people at my own wedding.” Tina scoffs. Her face goes red when realizing what she just said.

Amelia smiles- it's very close to a smirk. “You think about that a lot?” 

“No! No, not at all.” Tina says, shaking her head. And it's true. She's never thought about that. “I've always been a career girl. My sister likes to say I'm ‘married to my work’.” 

“Mmhm.” Amelia hums. She stands up straight and looks at Tina. “How about you go get ready, dear. I'm assuming you're not wearing work slacks to the wedding.”

“Oh, yeah. I- I should do that.”

Tina leaves the kitchen (a little red in the face) and starts up the stairs. Before she gets to her room, though, she passes the room given to Edward for his family's visit. 

The boy catches sight of Tina and says, “Miss?” 

Tina stops, turns around, and goes to the doorway of Newt’s cousin. 

“Yes?” she asks, putting a smile on her face even though she's exhausted.

“Are- are you married to my cousin Newt?” Edward asks, honest curiosity in his eyes.

Tina smiles for real and lets a small laugh escape. 

“No, I'm afraid not.” she says. 

“Oh.” the boy looks down. “I'm sorry.”

“It's quite alright, Edward. It's Edward, right?”

He looks up again and nods. “Mmhm! Except Newt likes to call me Eddy. You can call me Eddy too!”

“Alright.” Tina says, smiling. “Well, I need to go get dressed, but I'll see you later, sound good?” 

“Yeah!” 

•

“Newt? Newt!” Tina exclaims, knocking on Newt's door.

She had gotten into the dress Queenie made for her and went to put on her necklace when she realized it's not there. 

“Oh no.” she said, running out of her room.

The door to Newt’s room opens to a dressed up Newt. Before he can say anything, Tina says, 

“Newt, do you know where your niffler is?”

The color in Newt’s face drains. “Why?”

“I went to put on my necklace, but I couldn't find it. He might have it in his stash or…”

“Or he got out.” Newt throws his head into his hands. “This is _not good._ ” 

“He might still be in the case, Newt. He could've gotten a hold of my necklace while I was down there.” 

“I'll go check.” Newt says, going over to his case and opening it. “Could you go to Theseus’ room and ask if he's seen-”

“This little guy?”

Newt looks past Tina, already halfway in the case, to see his older brother holding the pesky niffler up.

“I caught him trying to get his paws on the rings.” Theseus continues, walking into the room and over to Newt, who is now climbing back out of the case.

Newt takes the niffler from his brother. “You little bugger. I told you to stay in the case!”

“He's not gonna to listen to you, Newt.” Tina says, rolling her eyes.

“I know.” Newt mumbles. He starts tickling the niffler, but quickly resorts to shaking him.  
“Please try to keep your creatures under control for the rest of today, Newton.” Theseus says, rubbing his temples. “Everyone is already stressed out enough.”

“I was _positive_ I had the case secure.” Newt says, putting the niffler back into the case.

Theseus turns to Tina. “Please try to keep Newt and his creatures under control for the rest of today.” 

Tina smiles. “I'll do my best.”

“Mum is expecting you two downstairs soon.” Theseus says before he closes the door. 

“I do believe this is yours.” Newt says, picking up a necklace and giving it to Tina. 

“And these.” Tina says, bending down to the small pile of jewelry that had formed on the ground. She picks up a pair of earrings.

“I didn't know you wore earrings.” Newt says as she puts them on.

“Mmh. Only sometimes.” Tina says. “They're not very good for work, so they're usually reserved for special occasions.” She drops her hands to her side.

Then without warning, Newt kisses Tina.

“I'm not complaining, but what was that for?” Tina asks, an eyebrow raised, when they pull away.

“Just to make sure that the stunning woman in front of me is real.” Newt says, taking Tina’s arm.

Tina laughs. “Cheesy much?” 

•

The wedding goes by without a hitch, much to Newt’s relief. (He was very worried about the niffler getting loose again.)

After congratulating the newlyweds, everyone files into the tent set up for the reception. 

It looks like a normal, small white tent, but upon entering, it expands to nearly the size of a ballroom. 

“It's like the Halloween party all over again.” Tina murmurs. “Except now we're not hiding anything.”

Newt pales. “They don't know.”

Tina looks at Newt, confused. “What?”

“England doesn't know about…us.” Newt meets Tina’s gaze. “The American news doesn't usually reach England unless it is extremely important.”

Tina shrugs. “It was gonna happen sometime.” 

“I suppose you're rig-” But Newt gets whisked away by his cousins before he can even finish his sentence. 

That leaves Tina standing by the table, laughing at the sight of the flash of terror on Newt's face as he realizes his relatives are grabbing his arm.

“I see you find amusement in my brother being unexpectedly pulled out of his comfort zone.” 

Tina’s head whips around to see Theseus next to her. 

“Oh, well…” Tina hates to admit this. “It was kind of funny. Congratulations again, Theseus.”

“Thank you, Tina.” Theseus says. He smiles. “It is a great feeling when you realize you've found the person you love and who makes you happy. I was worried my brother would be so seclusive he wouldn't find that… I suppose I don't have to worry anymore.”

Tina smiles as she feels her cheeks getting slightly hotter. 

“I haven't seen him this happy in decades, if I'm being honest.” Theseus continues. “He always insisted he was fine without anyone, but I could tell he needed some good friends, ever since what happened at school.

“But I digress, Tina. I actually wanted to talk to you for a reason other than to thank you for making my brother so happy.”

“Is everything alright?” Tina asks, not knowing where this is going. 

“Yes, yes. I just wanted to tell you that the Ministry has been looking for aurors ever since Grindelwald rose to power. Many people quit, leaving us less prepared than we'd like.

“I know you love your job at MACUSA and would never dream about leaving it, but if you end up in England for one reason or another, I want you to know that the Ministry would love to have you on their team.”

Tina’s mouth drops. “Really?!” 

“Of course. Tina, from what I've heard, you're one of the best aurors at MACUSA. We'd be incredibly lucky to have you with us.”

“Wow, uh, thank you.” Tina says, smiling and at a loss for words. She suddenly feels an arm around her shoulders. 

“What are you two talking about?” Newt asks. His hair looks more disheveled than before he was whisked away.

Tina giggles and tries to fix Newt’s hair. 

“Nothing, really.” she says. “What happened to you?”

Now Newt plays with his hair. “Noogies and them trying to get me to chug butterbeer.” 

“Your family truly is something.” Tina says. 

“Welcome to the family, Goldstein.” Theseus says with a sigh. “I should go, but I'll see you two later.” He goes on to the next group of people calling his name.

Newt grabs Tina’s arm without warning and starts leading her towards the exit of the tent.

“What-”

“I want to show you something.” Newt stops right outside the tent and faces Tina. “If you're okay with that.”

Tina smiles. “Of course.” 

Newt smiles as well. “Good.”

He leads her around the tent and pass the hippogriff stables. 

“Where are we going?” Tina asks. “I thought you'd just stop at the hippogriffs.”

Newt shakes his head. “It was my favorite place to go when I was a child. Besides the stables, of course.” 

They go through a small break in the trees. 

“Wow.” Tina says in amazement when she sees a small clearing surrounded by woods. In the middle is a small gazebo with a fountain next to it.

“I found this clearing and immediately brought my mum out here. One day I came back out to get away from a party, and this was here.” Newt says, smiling fondly at the memory. 

“When I asked my mum about it, she pretended she had no idea what I was talking about… I believed her, but now I know that she set this up for me.”

“Your mom is amazing.” Tina says, still ogling at the beauty of the small area. She looks up. “And there's a perfect view of the sky.”

“It's even better inside.” Newt says, leading Tina in the gazebo.

“How? There's a roo- wow.” 

From the outside, it looks like a normal gazebo. But instead of a regular ceiling, this one serves as a telescope.

“I know, right?” Newt says, looking up as well. “My mother has found me asleep in here on multiple occasions. 

He moves to the bench at the edge of the small building and sits down. Tina follows suit and sits in the spot next to him. 

“It's beautiful.” she says, leaning into Newt. She buries her head in his neck, still looking up.

“The most beautiful sight I've ever seen.” Newt says. 

But _he's_ not looking up. 

No.

He's looking at the woman right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I'm so sorry it's so cheesy lmao- my writing is usually either really depressing or tooth rotting fluff/cheesy-ness. I also took inspiration for Newt’s parents, brother, and home from other fics I've read. 
> 
> (I was so close to adding a sentence about pigfarts when they were talking about the schools whOops)
> 
> Again, please tell me if I messed up on portraying Tina struggling with trauma! I have absolutely n o intention of glorifying it or portraying it completely wrong.


End file.
